Elamite Religion
The Elamite Religion is the State Religion of Elam. It is based on the belief in a deified living Emperor as both the heavenly ruler of Earth and the representative of the Gods in the afterlife. There is a variety of gods, many of them primarily worshipped localy in cities and areas of their patronage, however there are some gods with universal importance, such as Humban, god of the Earth, Narunte, god of War, Nahhunte and Nanna, the sun and moon gods respectively, Simut, God of Country and Patriotism and Lakamar, Judge of the Dead. For a detailed list see List of Elamite Gods. The Elamites' preocupation with the magical and uncanny as part of their religion has, in ancient times, made the land of Elam be feared by the peoples of Mesopotamia as a land of demons and witchcraft. Each God bestows a Kiten (though Humban's kiten is reserved for the King), without which human life is impossible. A special seal symbolizing the kiten is used upon criminals condemned to death, where touching the seal signifies the loss of kiten. Often death occures the moment the person is touched by the kiten seal. A more unusual part of Elamite religion is that the Gods (Inshushinak, Shamash, Simut and Upurkupak) "own" lands in Elam, which are administered and rented by the priests. This land is usually not the same as temple land, granted to the Temples by the King. The deceased are burried in ribbed, clay coffins, covered with bitumen. The head of the deceased is covered with a cloth with gold, silver and bronze sewn onto it. Burial gifts are usualy clay idols, needles, weights and for the rich also gold and silver jewelry. Priesthood The most important, region specific god if Inshushinak, God of the city of Susa, who is the most widely worshipped regional god, and worshipped on the same level as Humban due to the importance of Susa, capital city of Elam and the Holy Empire. The Priesthood is divided into two Branches, the small "Royal" Priesthood, based around worshipping of the Deified Emperor and paying respect and sacrifice to past Emperors, (though usualy only historicaly important Emperors remain worshipped regularily after their death) and the much larger "Elder" Priesthood, devoted to worshipping the respective Gods of their choice. A common priest is reffered to by the Elamite "Shatin". Traditionaly priests perform divine services naked. It is custom for priests to have long hair. The Head of the Royal Priesthood is the //Haturmaksha//, or "fire fanner/kindler", as he has the duty of kindling the sacred flame on the ascension of a new Emperor to signal his ascension to divinity. The Head of the Elder Priesthood is the //Amma Haštuk//, a female Priestess, chosen by the Emperor from within the Imperial family. The Head of Both Priesthoods is the Patriarch of Elam, or Enu, Chosen by the Emperor. Other Important Positions within the Priesthood * Zazakku (from Babylonian) One who oversees a Temple's finances, Treasurer * Pirramasda (from Old Persian) "memoriser", one who is chosen to sing Temple Hymns, by Heart * Tupšar (from Babylonian) "assistant", assistant to the Head of the Temple, right hand man * Magupati (from Old. Persian), "chief of the Magi", the Head of a Temple, Maguš being another term used for Priests. * Natilu Ša Biti (from Babylonian) Temple Inspector, Named by the Patriarch Temples Temples are rectangular in shape, rather high, decorated by using false niches. The entrance to a temple usualy consists of a door covered by a reed-curtain, with a false door to the side of it. The individual temples each hold lands, of different sizes depending on the temples' importance, worked upon by traditional communities of workers, known as "puhu siyannir". Many temples, some secular governmental buildings, and the Imperial Zagratume, are traditionaly decorated with giant bronze, alabaster or stone horns as a symbol of power. Temples, inscriptions, stelles and statues are often made from bitumen mastic instead of regular stone, out of tradition, though this has become mainly a practice when dealing with religious structures, as common buildings are usualy made of regular stone. Each of the larger temples also keeps a series of "strong men" under their roof, not only as protection, but also to take place in ceremonial wrestling and boxing matches. These are held during festivals and the men fight for the right to be married to a woman specificaly chosen to be a mother to a child "blessed by the gods in strength and fortune". These children are brought up at temples and often follow the path of temple warriors or priests. In addition, commoners may challenge these fighters during the festivals. If won they recieve the title of "Champion" from the Temple and a specified amount of Barley and wheat. The Most Important temple is //The Temple of the Gods// in Samati, where the people of all the four Provinces make a pilgrimage to every year, with the specific worshiping areas of each of the provinces being completely seperated from the other three. Unlike temples of regular Gods, regular worship of the Emperor for whom a temple was originaly consecrated is limited to historically important Emperors. After the death of an Emperor, his cult usually continues without specific state support until exhaustion of funds or personel, whereafter the Temple is abandoned and placed in the custory of an administrating priest. Often an abandoned temple for a previous Emperor will be reconsecrated as the cult seat of a new Emperor upon ascension. The formerly worshipped Emperor then is mentioned in some prayers and has memorial services conducted in their name on anniversary dates related to their life and rule. List of Notable Temples * Inshushinak's Temple at Susa, * The Haštu of Inshushinak, the Temple devoted to Inshushinak's role as Judge God of the dead), within and below the Inshushinak's Main temple in Susa * Temple of the Zila-Humban, Kurangun * Great Temple of Humban at Anshan * Kiririsha's Temple at Liyan * Temple of the Gods at Samati, built by Kidinu VIII * The Reigning Emperor's Temple at Susa * The Temple of the First Emperor, at Susa, headed by Kurlush Etana Ruhurater-Atta 1876- * The Temple of All Emperors in Susa, headed by Ezemena Sinshakiri, 1878- * Temple of Simut at Kiprat * The Temple of Silir-Katru at Awan * Temple of Mašti at Hidali * Temple of Napir at Shimashki * Temple of Manzat at Deh-e-now * Jabru's Temple at Garta Temples of Foreign Deities * Temple of Kubaba at Bupil List of Lesser Temples * The Temple of Inšušinak at Samhun, built by Inšušinak-šar-ilani. * The Temple of Inšušinak at Kiprat, built by Inšušinak-šar-ilani. * The Temple of Inšušinak at Mishime , built by Inšušinak-šar-ilani. List of Still Functioning Imperial Temples Notes include the preceding Emperor worshipped at said temple and/or reason for historic importance * The Temple of Tazitta XIV at Bupil: Conquest of Egypt in 215 AD * The Temple of Unpahash-Napirisha VI and Kiririsha III at Gisat * The Temple of Idaddu-napir X at Kimash. Previously consecrated for Kuduzulush IV. * The Temple of Khutelutush-Inshushinak IV at Der. Previously consecrated for Kindattu VII. For others see List of Past Imperial Temples Festivals Amongst all the Temples, there are Six Festivals whose fighters are considered to stand at the pinnacle of Elamite and Mesopotamian Temple Fighting as a whole, these being the Temple Festival at Hidali, Anshan, Nibulmat, Garta, Bulma and Xeriku. The most important festivities, celebrated nationwide, is the **//Goshun festival//** (sacrifice of castrated rams) also known as the "Festival of the Pouring Offerings" , celebrated at the first new moon in autumn in the name of the "Lady of the High City", the **//Tuga Festival//** (bull sacrifice) devoted to Simut and celebrated on 21st Lanlupe, and the **//New Year festival//**. During the New Year Festival, the King traditionaly arrives at the Temple of Humban, has water poured on his hands by priests beyond the gate, then the King would offer a special syrup to the God's altar. Then the King makes his way to the Kukunu, or Upper Temple, where the selected priest purifies the door with oil and stands aside to let only the King pass within, to begin the New Year by asking for the Praise of the God of the Earth. A traditional Elamite Calendar year system is used, not only in religious matters but also by the goverment, where the proclamation of Chedorlaomer I as Emperor is considered the first year of the Imperial age, making 1890 AD 3892 of the Imperial Age (IA), with a year divided into twelve months of the traditional calendar (Lanlupe, Halpat, Kizir-zun-kaliki, Elamat, Zilitum, Huršupi, Papakum, Alalima, Kazzip, Tati, Lanhum, Tarpit). The Elam New Year is celebrated as the First Day of Lanlupe (October 8th) Ceremonial Formulas The following are some ceremonial formulas still in use by the priesthoods. * hit lahakna: "May the army be killed" * petip luk limašpi: "May the lightning/fire burn the enemies" * kazzak lakahna: "May he be killed" * hiše Nahhunte lahašni: "May Nahhunte destroy his name"